Regular Tween
by RegularShowAwesomeness
Summary: This is a regular show fanfic which is about a girl named Alex, who was transported to the regular show world! I suck at summaries! R R please! NO HATERS PLZ 1st story! Please tell me if I made a type error or whatever!
1. Chapter 1

Regular Tween

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Regular Show, or any of its characters. All characters of Regular Show belong to J.G. Quintel. I only own Alex, Rain, Stormy, Speckles, and Max. I do take requests! Just leave in the comments or reviews! This is my first Regular Show fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! Good reviews are appreciated!**

_One night, at 10:00 pm. . . _

"Night mom!" Alex said.

"Night!" her mom replied.

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

With that, Alex switched off her light, and happened to turn on Regular Show.

"YES! My favorite episode recorded!" Alex cheered silently.

_Five minutes later. . . _

"I wonder what it would be like to live in that world. . ."

Little did she know, a wishing star flew right over her house when she said that.

"Hey dude! I found the place where that girl lives!" Rigby shouted.

"And _why _are we here again?" His best friend, Mordecai said.

"Remember that ad in the newspaper at the coffee shop?"

"No," Mordecai said, stretching the word.

"She was apparantly abandoned by her parents and then transported to a different world!"

"Oh yeah." Mordecai mumbled.

Rigby ran up to the porch and then knocked on the door.

Alex's P.O.V.

_Knock, knock_

"Hello?" asked a high-pitched, annoying sounding voice.

_"Ughhhhhh. What time is it?" _Alex thought.

She looked up at her bird clock which played a bird song once every hour.

"11:00?! Mom! Mom!"

No answer.

_"Where is everyone?" _she thought. She got up out of bed and decided to dress and brush her hair.

_5 minutes later_

Mordecai's POV

"Rigby, she's probably sleeping, like a _NORMAL _person on a Saturday."

The door suddenly opened, and they both jumped. There stood a 5'1 girl with medium-length blonde hair and green eyes.

Alex's POV

She had opened the door, and there stood a blue-jay and a raccoon.

"Um, hi?" she said, unsure of who she was talking to.

"Hi. Is your name Alex?" the blue-jay had asked gently, so as not to scare her.

"How did you know?" she asked, pretty terrified, but trying not to show it.

"Um, there was this ad in the newspaper, saying your parents abandoned you and then transported you here."

"WHAT!? My family would NEVER do that to me!" she kind-of shouted.

Alex decided to calm down and let them in.

"Well, um, why don't you come in?" she asked.

"FINALLY!" the raccoon had said.

"RIGBY! Be nice!" the blue-jay had shouted at the raccoon, and punching him. The raccoon fell to the ground in pain.

"Owwwwwwwwww." the raccoon whined.

The two had walked into the house. Alex was at the phone, calling her family. No answer.

"So um, what are your names?" she asked the two.

"Well, I'm Mordecai, and this is Rigby." Mordecai said, gesturing to Rigby.

"Um, why are you here?" she asked.

"Um, the ad also said that if no one like, adopted you within a week, they would send you to an orphanage. We were wondering if you would trust us to take care of you?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, is there anyone else I should meet? But other than meeting anybody else, I'll probably let you adopt me."

"There's a few more people you should probably meet. Do you have Skype?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, curious as to why she should meet anyone else over Skype.

"It's much easier than walking to the park where we work."

"Okay."

And they went to a laptop sitting in the dining room.

**Well, hope you liked! Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Regular Tween  
Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own regular show, it belongs to J.G. Quintel. Only characters I own are Alex, Rain, Stormy, Max, and Speckles! Requests are taken!**

**Mordecai's POV  
**

_**Ding-ding-ding!  
Ding-ding-ding!**_

"Okay, guys, it's ringing!" Alex called.

"Hello?"

Alex ducked under the table, as she was shy. Mordecai went up to the chair where Alex was sitting.

"Mordecai, what are you doing at some random house?" Benson asked.

"Benson, you know that ad in the newspaper that I told you about?" Mordecai quickly asked.

"Yes, are you at that girl's house or not?" Benson kind-of yelled.

"Well, we told her that she should meet you guys. Alex, get out from under the table!"

"Why?" Alex asked, every word laced with a mocking tone.

"Because, you'll like the guy you're about to meet."

"FINE!"

With that, she peeked cautiously over the edge of the table, the webcam pointed at her. After a few moments, she got up and sat in the chair.

"Um, hello." she said, nervous. She did NOT like meeting new people that were older than her.

"Hi. I'm assuming you're Alex." the gumball machine said in a friendly voice.

_"Oh my god. I am talking to a gumball machine!" _ she wanted to say, but was too nice to say it.

_Peep! Peep! Peep!_

"Oh no. Stormy, Rain, what do you want!" she asked her two pet budgies, Rain and Stormy.

She opened the door to the budgies' cage. As soon as she did, they both flew in random directions.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! One's on me!" Rigby yelled.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Awww, it likes you!" Mordecai mocked.

"Come here Rain!Sorry, they're EXTREMELY friendly, Rigby." Alex said, embarrassed that the birds were being strange.

"You have pets?" the red gumball machine asked.

"Yeah, um, what's your name?" Alex asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Benson."

"Yeah, I have more pets, too."

Alex tried to put her birds back. Sadly, they decided to fly onto the ceiling fan.

"Well, at least they're out of the way." Alex said, relieved that she did not have to embarrass herself more.  
She went and opened another cage, containing a chocolate and white male hamster, named Max. She retrieved a blue sparkly ball, and got Max into it.

"Well, this is Max." Max decided to attempt to climb out of his ball.  
"Aw, he's cute. How old is he?" Benson asked.  
"He's probably around 6 months old."

"Alright, Max, you can run around." Alex told the tiny hamster. The hamster stood on his hind legs and looked at Alex as if to say, "Yeah, you can put me down now."  
Alex blocked off the stairs to the basement and the little step to the dining room where they all were. She went to yet ANOTHER cage, this time housing a golden and white hamster, named Speckles. She also put her in her ball, after showing her to everyone.

"Well, why don't you and everyone else come over?" Alex said to the gumball machine guy.

"Well, as long as it's okay with you!" Benson said cheerfully.

Well, I hope you enjoyed! Who's your favorite character that I've introduced into the story so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Regular Tween

Chapter 3

**I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters. They belong to J.G. Quintel. I only own Alex, Rain, Stormy, Speckles, and Max!**

* * *

Benson's POV

"It's a good thing we brought this umbrella, Benson, my good man!" Pops said. He was absolutely right. It was a HORRIBLE day to be walking to a house about a 1/2 a mile from the park. Everyone was huddled under the rainbow-striped umbrella.

"Well, we're here, guys!" Benson called to his fellow co-workers. Benson walked up and knocked on the door. Mordecai answered.

Mordecai's POV

"Oh, hi! Come in, she's in her room. Alex, come out, they're here!" Mordecai called. No answer. He decided to go and see what she was doing.  
"Well, just make yourself at home!" he said cheerfully. He walked to Alex's room door, which was covered, and I mean COVERED, in posters and decorations. "_Well, she loves animals and gardening."_ he thought. He gently knocked on her door. No answer. He opened the door slowly.  
"Hello?" he said quietly. She was asleep. Or was she?  
"Alex, come on. I know you're pretending to be asleep."

"Ugh, fine, I'm coming." she mumbled, not very excited. If anything, she was terrified.

* * *

Rigby's POV  
(I did this because Rigby hasn't talked a lot yet)

"You know who _else _has a memorial for her hamster? MY MOM!" shouted a gruff voice. That voice belonged to Mitch Sorrenstein, or more commonly known as Muscle Man.

"Aughhhhhh, Muscle Man, those jokes are _lame!" _Rigby whined. The memorial part was true though. There was a few pictures in nice frames of a hamster named Hammy. There were also a few scented candles and a luminary with a picture of her on it. There was also a pretty sad poem too.

Everyone was looking around curiously. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost (HFG) were looking at the fish tank. Pops was looking at her pet birds with delight. "Good show! Jolly good show!" he said, laughing. Benson and Skips were looking at Hammy's memorial, and Rigby was lying in the sand-colored recliner chair. Mordecai suddenly burst in.  
"Alright guys, she's coming!" Mordecai said.

Alex slowly walked in, unsure of what she was getting into. As soon as she realized she was safe, she walked into the living room.  
"Um, hello?" she said.  
"Good show! Jolly good show! What is your name?" Pops said with delight.  
"Uh, hi, I'm Alex, but that's just my nickname." Alex said.  
"Well then, what is your full name?" Pops asked.  
"Uh, my real name is Alexandra." she replied.  
"Wow! You have such a beautiful name! I'm Pops!" Pops said with glee.

Now it was the yeti's turn. "I'm Skips." he simply said.

After Muscle Man and HFG introduced themselves, Muscle Man said, "You know who else's real name is Alexandra? MY MOM!" he shouted. Alex laughed, but only because she couldn't help but laugh at pretty much anything.

"You think those jokes are _funny_?" Rigby asked.  
"Not really." Alex said, still laughing.  
"Then why were you laughing?"  
"I just can't help but laugh at almost everything." Alex said, regaining her composure.  
'

"Hey, what happened to this hamster?" Skips asked. Alex turned and looked at the memorial. Memories flooded back to her. She really didn't want to tell. She was still sad over the death of her beloved hamster. She decided to tell the truth.

"Well, once she was in her ball. My mom picked her up and accidentally dropped her. She broke her leg. After that, my mom wouldn't put her in her ball anymore. So we let her crawl around the house. One night, and this happened while I was asleep, my brother accidentally stepped on her. She had a spinal fracture, and she was paralyzed. She also had internal bleeding. She died on the way to the emergency vet. I found out the next morning."  
Alex said.

"What's in that wooden box?" Rigby asked.

"That wood box has her ashes in it. My mom wanted her cremated so we could put her ashes in special jewelry. She had her paw prints done and everything."

Pops was back at the bird cage. "Ahahahaha! These birds are absolutely marvelous!" he said happily.

"Well, what do we do now?" Rigby asked. "We've been to your house, and you've met everyone!"

"Well, since it's still raining, why don't we play some board games?" Alex said. Everyone agreed, so she got out Monopoly City. "Let's play Monopoly City!" she said.

* * *

"Alright, well, bye everyone!" Alex said. It was Saturday night, so she had at least one more night before she had to go to school. She calls it the "Torture House of Lessons". She went to bed, since it was midnight and she was tired.

* * *

Well, there's going to be a surprise in the next chapter! It involves Alex and a certain species. . .


End file.
